


Floating in a Most Peculiar Way

by flammablehat



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Archaeology, F/F, Fake Science, Lesbians in Space, Masturbation, Pre-Femslash, Team Gluttony, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena discovers an interesting artefact of Old Earth on her first dig with Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating in a Most Peculiar Way

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2 of Summerpornathon 2013. Many thanks to Itachi for the beta - you're a gem, darling! Title taken from David Bowie's "Space Oddity."

“Look what I’ve found,” Elena says, using her softest brush to flick away the last of the dirt on the black rectangle she’s unearthed. 

Gwen climbs over the yellow rope demarcating Elena’s site to have a look. 

“Fascinating,” she says, prodding at the little rubber nubs raised off the artefact’s face. “Let’s bring it inside.”

+++

When they’re back onboard the ship and have their alt-atmosphere suits stowed, they set Elena’s find in the examination field and strip it down to schematics.

“Look at that,” Gwen says, reaching through the 3D rendering to its tiny circuit board.

“Been awhile since we’ve seen one of those,” Elena says, voice round with laughter. Gwen looks at her and they giggle, giddy in the face of their first Old Earth discovery.

+++

Once they’ve saturated its quaint little battery with power, the device chirps, vibrates, sends rudimentary messages and even plays music.

“So strange that they used it for so many unrelated tasks,” Gwen says, taking notes. Elena turns it over and over in her hands, enjoying its weight and sleek, freshly sanitized surface.

+++

Elena brings the OEMobile Mark1 and a laserdriver to her quarters. With a little tinkering she can make it ring continuously. She bites her tongue and pokes a little deeper, just to see what will happen. The device jolts, vibrating out of her hand and into her lap. It presses to her crotch as she fishes for it. The sensation is odd, ticklish. Another feature, perhaps?

If she remembers her Old Earth history correctly, ancient human civilizations stimulated their genitals to aid in the production of offspring. The pursuit of space and its mysteries made such organic processes inconvenient, and once the technology to engineer viable zygotes was perfected, it became obsolete. Recreational eroticism, as far as she’s aware, now fell under the domain of the VR arcades and museums. 

She presses the buzzing little brick to her lips. It tingles, and she smiles. Curious, she strips out of her khakis and experiments with touching it to different parts of her body. It makes her belly twitch, but has no noticeable effect on her knees or arms. 

“Ooh,” she laughs, flinching away from her nipple. “I can see the appeal.” She holds it there for a few moments, then switches to her other breast. It sends a warm sensation through her gut, novel and pleasant. After a time she notices that her thighs are damp, the folds of her sex rather flushed and sensitive. 

“Strange,” she whispers. Hesitantly, she skates the mobile down her stomach and between her legs. It takes a second to find the source of her heightened sensitivity, but when she does she shouts, spasming and dropping the device. Panting, she slaps the onboard intercom and calls “Gwen!” 

In spite of the size of their ship, Gwen is there in moments, squeezing through the door before it’s fully opened. “Are you alright? What’s wrong?” she says, tugging out her medical scanner. 

“No, it’s fine; I’ve discovered something,” Elena says, petting Gwen’s wrist to reassure her. “Look, watch—” she says, grabbing the device and leaning back on her bunk. She’s ginger with it at first, still a little uncertain, and Gwen is looking at her with a worried crease to her brow that suggests she doesn’t fully believe Elena hasn’t fallen and concussed herself again. 

“It’s okay— ah!” Elena cries out, curling around the press of her hand. 

Gwen reaches for her, worry graduating to alarm. “Elena—”

“No no no no, watch, watch,” Elena gasps, rubbing the edge of the mobile in quick little circles. The feeling is remarkable, lighting up nerves as distant from her groin as her scalp and toes. It makes her feel desperate and hot, as if she’s pursuing something just out of reach. “Ah, Gwen, it’s— it’s building, I don’t—” she jerks, clawing at her sheets as her muscles clench, gripping at nothing. “Oh Gwen it’s good, Gwen I’m—” and then she squeals, quite involuntarily, rocking through sweet flashes of sensation that crest and ebb like waves, Gwen’s hands steady on her thighs throughout. 

“...Elena?” Gwen says, after she’s taken several moments to catch her heaving breath. 

“Oh, wow,” Elena sighs, palming her face. She shakes her head and meets Gwen’s eyes, laughing at the easing signs of concern in her expression. “ _Wow_. What do you think?” she smiles, wiggling her toes. 

Gwen glances between Elena’s flushed chest, her splayed legs — her loose grip around the mobile. There’s an intrigued light in her eyes as she slides it from Elena’s fingers.

“I think I’d like to try.”


End file.
